yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Anne
Overview Anne is the protagonist of the game Elysium City. A little young girl who ran away from home and has been living at an abandoned house. She has established a little laboratory on her room, and has been building a kind of teleporting machine that would take her to Elysium, a city of "golden towers and where milk and honey flows from streams." However, it appears to be like Elysium is not like she imagined at the beginning... Appearance Anne has reddish straight hair and green eyes. She has a blue turtleneck and a green backpack. Her shoes are black. Personality Anne is very good with mechanics. She had created a lot of machines, like a robot to help her get internet access, her own computer, the teleporter to Elysium (and a previous one, which is obsolete at the time of the game), among other things. Also she was able to repair Monroe's bike and using it for her own purposes. She kepts a notebook with a lot of ideas for inventions and research notes. Twice in the game, she implies her wish to be an inventor. The first time is when she is picking up her notebook, saying that she hopes that someone in Elysium City would accept them. The other time is when she's talking to Shon before leaving town. She asks him if he knows a place where inventors or engineers work. In which refers to her attitude towards the rest of the inhabitants of the city, she seems to act as a humble, cheerful little girl (which is quite a contrast with some of the craziness that surrounds her). She doesn't act aggressively towards the people who taunt her but, in fact, sometimes she reacts in a defiant way. Also she seems to adapt remarkably well to her new environment, despite being the first time that she had been on such a weird place with strange creatures. Past Anne states that she left her parents because of "what they were doing to her". It is implied that they probably were abusive towards her (at least by her father). This is implied when she examines the toolbox on Monroe's garage where she mentions that it looked similar to the one in her dad's garage and that she still remembers "the last scar she got when he saw her using it." It appears like she had tried to escape from her home in the past, but was found. That's why she plans to hide in "another dimension". At the orphanage, she mentions that she had to deal with other kids and teachers at her school. Probably, her passion for machines and her intelligence made her a victim of constant teasing by her classmates, not to mention that her teachers probably didn't like that Anne outsmarted them. In one part of the game, she mentions to Monroe how she used to sneak into a junkyard in orded to disassemble and reassemble a car while taking notes, though the guard's dog started to chase her. It is unknown how she managed to move most of his personal equipment to the abandoned house (even she mentions that "it was an adventure"). It's implied that her robot probably help her, but it's not stated. Other Games Appearances and References Category:Characters Category:Female